wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Sancti Tigris
The Sancti Tigris is a Tigris variant available only from New Loka. Featuring increased damage, reload speed, and critical chance at the cost of lowered critical damage and accuracy, the Sancti Tigris also comes with an innate Purity effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all non-Archwing weapons, behind Tigris Prime. **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance per pellet with , , , , and . *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. First shot on button press, the second on button release. *High reload speed. *Innate Purity effect. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Comes with , , and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Below average critical damage. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 42.86% from 8m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~5.33%. *Extremely low magazine size of just two rounds; requires frequent reloading. *Low pellet count. *Inefficient against groups, unless using Punch Through mods. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Sancti Tigris can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Sancti Tigris cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Flawless rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 12 to acquire any Syndicate primary weapon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *The Sancti Tigris has an innate Purity effect identical to that found in New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Sancti Tigris will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Health by 25% of base Health for 30 seconds. *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~4.68%. Tips *The Sancti Tigris has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Sancti Tigris a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Azima, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal) * While the Sancti Tigris is less effective against targets vulnerable to and damage types, it still deals an obscene amount of damage against targets with these resistances, dealing more damage than some weapon's primary damage types. *The innate polarity is a perfect match for ; this mod has a high capacity requirement but is very efficient on the Tigris as the duplex trigger practically nullifies the fire rate drawback. **The decrease in fire rate increases the delay before the Tigris automatically reloads after emptying it's magazine. This can be remedied by pressing the Reload button right after firing the second shot Trivia *The first part of its name, Sancti, is likely derived from the Latin word "sanctus", meaning holy. The Sanctus is also the name of a hymn in Catholic liturgy, or 'Hymn of Victory' in the Greek rendition. Media Syndicateweapons5801.jpg|The Sancti Tigris as seen on Devstream 58. tigris.jpg|Sancti Tigris in Codex BatNation 20,000 slash build.jpg|►I play a lot of warframe lol i mean .... a lot! So when i say that this gun right here is one of the best i do mean it!! With this build that I've mustered up, you'll be able to mowing down enemies like now tomorrow!! Don't tell anyone, but you can even kick level 100 Bombard Butt!!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTdvhfyngyA Warframe Syndicates Sancti Tigris, The Compensator - 4 Forma thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) 90 - Sancti Tigris SANCTI TIGRIS - The Holy Arrow 4 forma - Warframe Warframe Sancti Tigris New Loka Syndicate Shotgun Killing Grineer Scoom, Doom Style (Chilling Reload) Patch History *Status chance increased from 25 to 28% *Introduced }} See Also *Tigris, the original version. *Tigris Prime, primed variant of the Tigris. *New Loka, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons. de:Sancti Tigris